


Forgotten Letter

by Anrim



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Past Abuse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrim/pseuds/Anrim
Summary: Jason finds his fathers letter which Bruce hid because well he is goddamn batman and he can do the fuck he wants





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I promised myself that I'll never do this again but albeit as you see I failed as per usual ,yes I could have done it without omegaverse but there isn't enough of it and I want someone who isn't antitalent like myself to do something about it

Bruce was calmly moving through the manor when his nose catched something ,smell of omega in disstress,  
And with his youngest being on mission with titans that could mean only one thing  
Jason .

Smell seemed to come from his house office where he and his son were supposed to have a talk only when he reached the door the thought of calling Alfred occcured him ,after all beta was much better in handling heavy subjects than he was but he quicly dissmised it after all he was THE alpha of the pack and he could talk to twenty two year old with no problems , right ?

Well as it turned out NO because before Bruce could even open the doors Jason stormed out pushing him out of the way with such force he stumbeld backwards  
Now he could see his son's tear stained face and paper he was holding . Letter ...THE Letter ... Well shit .

His son continued walking away completely ignoring him and alpha in him was furious but he was more concerned with his son's well being then anything else

He reached for him

"Is eve- BAM " Jason's fist connected with his face with such speed and strenght that he felll on his ass dazed .

His son towered over him for few seconds before aburtly turning around and leaving,still in tears .

A good minute passed before Bruce was sure that world won't start spinning if he gets up so he slowly pulled himself up blinking away dots in his vision and looking towards the doors ,he could still catch up with Jason if he wanted to but years of experience and broken bones proved that his children didn't appreciate him trying to talk to talk with them in that state .

So he'll wait for his son to collect his thoughts and tomorrow he'll tack him down .

With that thought he headed towards kitchen to grab ice -pack cause damn his kid could hit ____________________________________________________ HOW COULD  HE " he screamed as he hit the wall of apartment again and again and again , imagining fucker's face instead .

Jason knew it will probably hurt tommorow but fuck it he couldn't care less cuz he  knew if he stopped he would go back to manor and kill Bruce or beat him to a pulp , probably both he thought looking towards his guns .

No,no,no he couldn't do it not now not in the manor, poor Alfred is in the manor and beta had given him way to  many chances for him to mess up again  .

But next time he saw Batman there will be hell to pay and there is no way of him getting away just with busted lip even if it got him in Arkham again .

With that his energy levels came to zero and he collapsed on hard floor of his childhood home  with a thud .

He sniffed the air and let out a soft whine ,it still smelled like home, still smelled like HIM.

Tears started clouding his vision  and ugly sobs started wrecking his body once again .

He doesn't know how long he lay there but once when he calmed down Jason gathered all strainght he had and with shaky steps walked in a room that so many years ago was a bedroom .

Thanks to Bruce buying the building nothing was touched and Jason could praticlly see his younger self and his dad laying on the bed .

His dad ... Wills .. He touched the pocket were man's last words to him rested.

Fighting back another round of tears he slowly dragged himself up to what once was his dad's side of a bed and set his head on the pillow , he breathed in old fabric and there it was, same smell like on the letter he found .

Yes it was old and unkept and wasn't  even that good to begin with but you can't really forget the sent of person who gave birth to you .

"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay he might not have thought this through , okay he definitely hadn't  thought this through

Wills sighed, he should have known better then to go in the bar,should have known better then to let blonde alpha buy him ad drink but in his defense he was in heat and maybe the bar wasn't the best option but it was definitely better then staying home with rest of his pack ,and that goddamn beta told him he'll look after him and HE  definitely fucked up big time because not only the alpha approached him but she also drugged  him and took him god knows where so to say that he won't blame his dear older bro for getting himself pregnant would be a lie . 

Are they even  still brothers ? After what just went down probably not . 

Wills mindful of his concussion slowly let his head hit cold  wall of old building he was currently  slumbered against.

He had expected the beating , and ragdolling and hundred and one thing that had been hurled his way both physically and verbally but what happened afterwards he didn't see coming . 

Now looking back he probably should have. After all he wasn't the strongest or smartest of the pack quite opposite actually he was one of the weakest and never really had a real purpose  in the pack except maybe stress reliever and now he was pregnant and he wouldn't be able to make even that little money he could make as omega, no wonder his dad disowned him,he was fucking useless.

He is  lost,homeless in pain, hungry and pregnant the fuck is he going to do ? He is  too young for pup, fuck it he couldn't take care of himself how on god's earth is he going to take care of a kid ? 

Sixteen year old exhaled softly , the fuck is he going to do now ? He couldn't keep up prostitution could he? And nobody wanted omegas in anything , they were weaker sex and in place like Crime Alley only good for fuck .

He really hoped kid will be  like it's mother , he hoped that they'll have nothing in common , he wished for his kid to be light skinned beautiful alpha that will get out of slums and watch him with disgust . 

He looked towards polluted sky of Gotham city and imagined how stars looked right now,he remembered how his madre used to tell him stories of beautiful nights filled with stars in deserets of her hometown in Mexico , Wills for all these years of living in Gotham had never seen clear night sky and he spent countless nights awake looking in stormy sky of his home city . _______________________________________________________Jason didn't like being here , so many childhood memories , the bad and  good   now they are  all painful. 

He wanted to run and never return never look back and forget all shit that  haunted him all these years but some invisible force kept him here kept him in clutches of his past . 

He looked around the apartment and sighed , he doesn't know how had he lived  here after his return , this place was everything he wanted to forget . 

The pain,cold,hunger,abandonment,and all the death, it all left a stain on his psyche and it all now  came to bite him in the ass .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Stan Lee , today world lost a gem it will never get back, your words will never be forgotten


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg chapter where nobody cries, what happened to me ?

What is HE doing ?!

He was supposed do give kid in foster care not keep it , god knows it would save  Wills  trouble .

But looking in those icy light blue eyes made him warm  inside , made him feel loved and needed so curse his soft heart  he was keeping the screaming brat .

Wills drew his child closer to himself while wind blew , dammit it was freezing  and they weren't even close Alley.

He didn't really pay any mind to the road, he had went up and down it during these two months his kid spent in Gotham General so many times that by now he knew it by heart .

He still remembers first time he went to G.G , his son was  twice smaller than now and had been on earth for only couple hours,Wills was terrified of a thought his son won't make to the hospital , he ran despite his tiredness and pain, by the time he made it to the hospital he could hardly feel his baby's breath on his cheek.

He entered the hospital screaming for help and when nurses arrived he sank on his knees begging them to help his baby .

Afterwards it was all a blur, his kid was taken, he was put in some room where they asked him questions and checked him for injuries and then gave him some pills, he was so tired that he fell a sleep while doctor was still talking .

He remembers waking  up with a jolt taking in his surroundings , there was some doctor watching him over, her name was Leslie T-something, she told him he could see his baby and every bit of Wills that wanted to stay in bed had vanished cuz he was on his legs in matter of seconds asking where ?

Wills smiled,that was the first time he really saw his kid not counting the rooftop, he couldn't  really focus on anything then .

His kid was still way to dark to be consider a white but he was bit lighter then Wills himself and he also had black hair just like him but most striking thing  were his eyes,they were icy blue almost  glowing on his dark skin .

"Here we are baby " he whispers as they got in the two room apartment,

"It is not much but it is home"he smiled and looked around the apartment ,ok it was really shitty place but he had to stay positive for his pup .

_____________________________________

Bruce was calmly drinking coffee and thinking about life and that murder case he had to solve

" Father"dammit that startled him, he took another sip to hide his surprise .

"Damian,you are back "Bruce looked towards little omega and smiled

" You had fun?"

Damian unsurprisingly scoffed "missions aren't supposed to be fun Father " Bruce nodded and hummed knowingly in return " Very well , was the mission successful ?"

Now there was hint of smile on Damian's face and he straighted with pride "of course father,my leadership has been successful once again "

"Good job Dami" he said as he ruffed his son's hair .  
But child  didn't react, omega was studying his face on which remains of his fight with Jason were .

"Who did this to you Father"Damian hissed with venom .

" Ummm, me and Ja-"his son's posture changed,he no longer looked threatening but more protective .

"What have you done to anger Todd" okay ouch that hurt, but he knew that those two had some sort of bond, he suspected that Jason knew his youngest even before he himself did after all he was the only person Damian ever referred by name.

Before Bruce could explain his actions his son raised hand to silence him.

"I except you to make amends with Todd before I call Grayson"

With that his youngest exited the kitchen


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighhhhhhhhh I have returned I pretty much forced myself to do this XD but it wasn't fair for my idol to post 2 chapters and me none

Bruce was driving towards his second oldest's location rethinking his decisions, like wouldn't Dick be better in this ? 

Or Barbara or heck even Tim ... ok maybe not Tim but what option did he have ? He looked down on himself , he really hopes he put his super bullet proof suit on because this sure as hell won't be pretty .

He got over his prepared talk once again praying to god that Jason will let him finish before he shoots him cause that way he'll at least be able to tell Alfred he tried to stop the fight ,he really did, NO, he WILL stop the fight nothing happened yet dammit .

 

__________________________________________________

 

Wills was tired, hungry and worried, mostly worried cuz he could hear Cathy's boyfriend yelling and his seven year old son was in their apartment.

It is not that he disliked the beta definitely not but there is no way in hell he is going to let her psychotic alpha touch his pup.

Wills gripped his gun and put it in a steel hold he sure as hell wasn't afraid of the scrawny thing but that alpha had more brawn than brain and Wills himself was aching and in pain and he got into enough fights for tonight .

He sprinted through ugly hallways of their apartment building until he got to one across from his .

He kicked the door open and all plans of him only doing gun threatening had vanished in thin air when he saw scene in front of him .

Catharine was on the floor shielding her face with her hands but he couldn't really give two shits about her right now it is not that approved what bastard did to her but she choose her life so she might at as well put up with it , god knows Wills did.

The only person in this room who didn't choose this life was his kid and Jason his stupid and selfless kid had put himself in harms way to shield Catharine.

Wills was beyond furious when he saw fucker's hand hit his kid , he grabbed shithead's neck and slammed him into the wall .

"The fuck ya think ya doin" he hissed into retard's ear.

Man whined he fucking whined maybe he was a man but he sure as hell was no alpha, guy's only thrill in life was beating his girlfriend shitless so he could prove he had some sort of control even tho he was small scrawny ugly thing and Wills had to put up with that sort of scum on daily basis and he was really getting sick of it .

"Look here hotshot" he sneered , if there was one thing he hated then those were alphas who thought they were above everyone else , Wills was no saint sure he got his hands dirty sure he did some pretty messed up things for money but he carried his sins with him and he never did any of his crimes for his own thrill for Dent's sure but not his own .

 

He slammed bitch's head against the wall "touch my kid once again and I won't need Two Face's coin to decide your faith " with that he dug his knee in dudes groin and slammed fucker's head face first into the ground,the crack that echoed apartment was satisfying .

He spun around and started walking towards the door , he stopped when he didn't hear another set of footsteps following him .

"Jason we are leaving " he said in cold tone casting look towards his son's kneeling form but kid wasn't looking towards him no curse his soft heart he was checking Catharine's face for injuries even tho his own wasn't much better .

"But daddy Cathy is hurt"younger omega whined pained blue eyes meeting his own .

Wills sighed, he couldn't deal with this right now, he was tired and hungry and last time he had been in his apartment or slept was two fucking days ago and only thing on his mind right now was crashing on their couch while cursing both Batman and Dent and defiantly not fixing his neighbors shitty life .

" I know Jay-Jay I know but Cathy is all grown up and she can deal with her own problems right ?"he questioned and locked their eyes once again , pup just gave him shaky nod and continued watching the Beta .

"Besides" Wills said and picked the bag he left in rush"I bought us chillidogs "

 

Jason lit up like a Christmas tree and had grin that huge it could rival the joker's as he squealed

"Really ? " kid was all ready on his legs giving Wills a hug that his bruised ribs didn't really appreciate.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou" he said with such speed Wills was sure Flash would have said slow down.

But his face soon fell and Wills got such kicked puppy look that it made his heart ache.

"Can Cathy get some too pleeeaseee" he whined in super extra high pitched voice .

Now Wills was no holly spirit but it could be argued that he owned the woman that much AND his son would have probably gave his own to the junkie so Wills really had no choice then to buy her something too.

"Course " he said handing smaller bag to the kid" go give it to her" 

Grin was back with full force and completely forgetting about his injuries Jason pretty much ran towards her and back.

Taking his pup's hand in his own scarred one they went home

___________________________________________________

Loud motor sounds were what brought Jason back from dream realm and recognizing their owner made omega groan .

"Fucking awesome" he said ,voice still hoarse from yesterday's screaming .

He was in no mental shape to talk with Bruce right now , even tho he slept Jason felt so drained , like every breath was a struggle and every move a battle .

He heard heavy footsteps and with every passing second they became louder and louder , Jason snorted did Bruce seriously think that making known where he was made anything better ?

Just as they reached the door everything went silent , was Bruce hesitating ? That sure as hell sounded unlikely and just to prove him wrong new voice rang through old and abandoned apartment.

"Jason ?"did he really need a invitation? Like he needed invitation for everything else he stuck his nose in to. 

" Fuck of " he yelled a lot louder than necessary but just like he expected his words fell to the deaf ears and Batman walked in .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it is longer then usual well I pretty much hummed Lump your head,lights out,story of a snitch and don't speak bitch entire goddamn time while writing this so it might have effected my story telling and productivity but don't tell belfire


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah y'know ending what I have started

Bruce didn't know what to do , he had two options, do what his son asked him to do and walk away or go against omega's whishes step into his comfort zone and probably start a fight .

He whished he didn't have to do neither,if it wasn't for the letter they would still be okay and talking but noo Bruce was stupid and he left it in a plain sight ,why the hell didn't he burn it?

It would have saved them both heartache ,he stood in front of old doors for couple of seconds bracing himself for incoming clash .

He inhaled deeply and walked in.

 

_____________________________

 

Gunshots,those were fucking gunshots shit,shit, no, no they won't be late those two morons will be okay .

Stephanie looked towards Cass to see her expression but as usual she couldn't get a thing .

Two more jumps common , she watched as shadows played in the reflection of broken window .

She shook from anxiety and fear , worry made it hard to breath and she just hoped they"ll be sitting and drinking tee or something but those grunts of pain and deflecting hits,flesh on flesh , shit shit shit , she inhaled deeply .

She hated when people in her life fought , it reminded Steph of her parents way too much and Stephanie was usually in middle of that, and she is going to be again, all of sudden she felt cold , her heart dancing in her chest .

Get your shit together girl , she scolded herself , she was no longer small kid and now she had Cass .

 

They looked through the shattered window and saw goddamn battle scene .

 

Blood was everywhere , broken things laying around and bullet holes in walls , Cass waited for Steph to take another deep breath before crashing in .

 

Cass pushing them of each other and moving to stand between them creating a shield and wall even tho she was shortest.

The room smelled like shit all alpha , beta and omega scent was making Stephanie lose every bit cool she had .

Trying to few more steadying breaths ,even tho entire room smelled like conflict ow shit she is going to faint isn't she ? 

Looking towards omega she could see he wasn't much better , Jason was shaking more sobbing than breathing blood tears and sweat all mixed in one big sticky mess on his face.

As if he felt her gaze on him omega let out a growl which turned into a whine as he backed away and pressed himself in the wall all the while keeping guarded and defensive fighting stance .

"Shh Jay it is okay" she tried with her best calming alpha voice even tho sound was probably coming out rush taking that she was talking between taking huge amounts of air.

This situation was affecting them both negatively, him more than her so to say that she wasn't surprised when he crashed onto her would be a lie , his all weight was pressing her and definitely not helping.

"Uhm Cass " she looked towards her beta which just smiled , she doesn't know she got B out of the apartment but she did and Steph was already feeling better.

Girl hopped towards them , shifting Jason's body on herself with ease .

She then smiled and nodded towards window .

"Go" she said looking towards Stephanie , and alpha was more than happy to do just that, walking out of felt like someone moved huge weight her chest even tho they were still in Narrows.

 

_____________________________

 

Wills looked towards wall in front of him,jail, he was in fucking Blackgate , this cannot be happening , no , no nope he is just having post alcoholic nightmare , that is all .

He is sleeping on his ratty bed with his kid, that is it, shipment never happened, Batman never came with his new sidekick and there was no arrest thus is just a nightmare and he'll wake up every moment now .

Only he never did, months and months passed, new villain appeared and he wasn't big enough for arkham yet , some sort of clown , he was planning a breakout huge massacre to show Batman what he can do or whatever crazy yelled during lunch time , Wills knew he wasn't coming out alive .

He feels like huge failure but why does it hurt so much he always knew he would fail in this parenting gig like he failed in everything else, he just hopes his kid won't make same mistakes .

If anything Wills do one thing right and that is say goodbye and years of living on streets left him with some pieces of advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD I skipped the most interesting scene yeah? Well conversation aren't my thing (real world or not) only one more chapter 
> 
> Listening to the dead bite during this Belfire


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ending chapter this was so hard to write cuz I forgot that I had to and archive crashed two times while I was writing so I almost gave up XD, this is set some time later so not exactly after the end of the last one

Jason had never been here,hell he didn't know this place existed at all.

But now he felt guilty about not coming, guilty about not knowing.

He watched the old grave,letters were faded,gravestone tilted left and grave it self was unkept to the point that Jason had to hack into some computers to find it, and Jason felt like it was his fault that grave looked shit.

What kind of kid was he ?!

His dad had done his best,tried his hardest, gave his all, for him,for Jason, and what did he do ?

Nothing, absolutely nothing,tears started clouding his vision for god knows which time this week and he felt worthless.

He fell on his knees next to the gravestone, sobbing and whispering pleads, begging for forgiveness.

He didn't cry for long, most of the  tears already cried out but that didn't stop him from sobbing.

He doesn't know how long he spent like that, on his knees, his body shaking,limbs feeling like lead,chaining him down, vision swimming and head hurting,unable to lift  his gaze .

He knows that at some point it became too much ,he felt weak and fragile,he felt like weight of whole world was on his shoulders and he was breaking under it.

He fell, all streinght leaving him, he hit the ground, green grass touching his neck as he looked towards the stormy Gotham sky, instead of clouds he imagined stars, like those he saw in Arabia,like those his dad told him about.

"I amm sso ssorry dadd"his father loved stars and Jason hoped he found his place in them.

                  ______________________

Dad didn't come back, Cathy told Jason he will, she lied , he never did.

Jason kept hoping that dad will burst through doors to protect them as he used to before.

But he never did,why didn't he ?, did Jason do something to leave him and Cathy alone with Jack ?

Jason felt alone, he always felt alone, Cathy used her medicine to make her sleep and Jason was then left alone with angry alpha .

Jack grew bored of her,she didn't scream or cry anymore.

Jason on the other hand did, which made him funnier to play with .

Soon omega became his favorite plaything .

They played a lot,sometimes it hurt and other times it felt weird and wrong , Jason loved it more when it hurt, he could deal with pain, not with touches.

 

                 ____________________

_Hey Jay_

_I  wanted to tell you I am not coming back, not this time ...._

_I am soo soo sorry baby, you deserved better, I never gave you better , I promised myself that I will do better for you and I broke that promise and I am sorry._

_Now this pissy  piece of paper is all you have left from me and I am going to say some thing you should know._

_Firstly no matter what you do I'll be proud of you Jay, and I know you'll do a lot, you are smarter than most people I know, you'll be out of that shithole in no time, you got your brains after your mom kid so you better use em._

_Secondly,I know this is gonna be hard for you, but don't let your heart lead you, don't wear it on your sleeve,don't trust anyone, don't let anyone see you weak spots or guard your back cuz they will stabe you in em kid, people care only about two things their success and their happines, they'll use you, don't let yourself get fooled_

_I am sorry for failing Jay, sorry for being awful parent and I just want you to know that_

_**I**   **love you,be safe**_

**_Dad_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go the end, hoped you all liked it sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes but I gave up on being correct after second rewrite I had to let my fave band blasting just so I wouldn't gave up. Anyway with this finished I am totally out of ideas, anybody has suggestions ?
> 
> PS thank ya all who read till the end

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but it really isn't my fault (once again) if there is someone to blame then that is Belfire and her amazing (finished) work in shadows of burnt bridges ,and as you might notice I love blaming other people for my problems just ask my parents


End file.
